


Candle Wax

by BloodPassion



Series: Candle Wax [1]
Category: House of Wax (2005), IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship reader/patrick, F/M, Killing, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: With one simple touch, everything can change.





	Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: BloodPassion

There was a scuffle in the darkness, crunching leaves being stepped on by heavy boots and denim scratching against itself harshly. Drips echoed through a tight alleyway, warmth trickling down your fingers from the hilt of her knife that dug into an older man’s flesh. Neon washed over the entrance of the alley, leaving a faint glow on their faces, one of them becoming paler by the second. **  
**

Rough coughs drifted through the wind towards the stars, blood leaking down a scruffy unshaven chin. Your breath ghosted over his chilled skin as she stared into his eyes, able to see light reflect off his tears.

With one last twist of her knife you yanked it out of his stomach, letting him collapse onto the ridged cement behind the bar you work at, nobody being inside as it was closed now. You let out a huff before crouching down over the fresh corpse of a man. Your fingers slightly crumpled his shirt and wiped the blade clean, the warmth of his blood soaking through the fabric and reaching your fingers.

“Fucking bastard.” You spit before standing, boots being a loud echo in the eerie quiet of the town. Families laid down to sleep in apartments down the street and college students back at their dorms now that the local bar had closed for the night.

You walked towards the dimly lit opening, fluorescent neon blue reflecting against a small puddle from the rain that pelted the sidewalks the day before. With quick strides out the alley’s entrance you walked towards your car, white knuckled fingers grasping the wheel on the driver’s side once sliding in and slamming the door shut

You practically sped home, completely unaware of the eyes that lingered on her car. A man stepping from the shadows where he listened to the struggle, the blood splatter, the choking, and your curses.

A waitress he thought was merely just sporting a fiery attitude towards creepy men or asshole frat boys. He felt hot, his stomach practically boiling and his pants feeling a little too tight for his liking.

Bo Sinclair added a woman onto his watchlist, deep blues wanting to know every deep dark crevice she hid under a sweet smile and sarcastic replies. What lingered in her soul that made her lack remorse or hesitation to strip the life from another who tried to wrong her.

-

The bar echoed with soft music and chatter, clinking glasses filling alcohol scented air. You gave a small smile to Max who handed over a tray of drinks, your arm and hand keeping it steady while walking towards a table of college regulars. You sat all the drinks down carefully, calling their names quickly before asking if they needed anything else.

With a now empty tray you tucked it under your arm and simply brushed past a tall man sporting a pale trucker hat that hid away his inky curls. You barely had time to glance towards him before Max called for you again, having another order for you to pass out. Eyes burned into your back as you weaved around the tables and stumbling customers, listening to torturous karaoke that echoed loudly off of the dark paneling in the bar.

You brought three beers over to a table of four boys, the back of your hand meeting the chest of the lankiest in the group. His long hair tickled against his cheeks before your fingers brushed some behind his ear with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“You start some shit tonight Hockstetter and I’m feeding you to my mom’s dog.” You threatened halfheartedly, making the other three at the table chuckle. Patrick’s smile didn’t falter though, his cold fingertips grazing the inside of your thigh only beginning to trail higher.

“Well how else am I supposed to tip my hot waitress?” He joked, only for his hand to be yanked from your bare skin before it trailed up to the crotch of your shorts. You dug blunt nails into his pale skin, watching the smile on his lips curl even more.

“Oh stop, you’re gonna make me fuckin’ blush.” You muttered sarcastically with a roll of your eyes and releasing his hand, his spidery fingers wrapping around the neck of his beer rather than your soft skin. He sent you one last wink before watching her saunter off with a sway to your hips.

You slipped behind the counter to set your tray over the others, pulling a gray cigarette pack from your waist apron. Max slides over the ashtray and you nod towards him while lighting the sweet tasting cigarette between your lips, the smell of chocolate filling your lungs.

Fingers tap on the counter, your eyes travel up to deep blue and a teasing smirk. You narrowed your eyes with playful suspicion before crouching down and grabbing a clean glass and the bottle of bourbon behind you.

“Two nights in a row. That’s pretty unusual Sinclair.” You commented with a glance through your lashes, voice muffled against the filter of the cigarette.

“Well things can change overnight sometimes.” He said with a gentle sip of his drink, his eyes burning into your own as if staring into your soul. “Say, you were the one lockin’ up last night right?” He watched a rag sling over your shoulder before flicking loosening ashes into the tray.

“Yeah why? You leave something here?” You were about to reach for the lost and found tub under the counter before he spoke with a soft no and a chuckle rumbling through his chest.

His thick fingers reached towards the sleeve of your denim jacket. “Thought I saw you last night is all…” Your shoulders tensed suddenly, head spinning “How exactly did you wash that blood out so quickly?” fingertips grazed the back of your hand, the sudden shock of electricity making you hiss in pain. A curse fell from your parted lips and you looked at Bo with wide eyes, hand clutched against your chest.

Your heart rapidly thumped in your chest, skin becoming heated quickly and throat seeming to close in on itself. With labored breaths you stumbled backwards, your cigarette falling to the carpet and catching Max’s attention when bottles clinked harshly together.

The large bartender stomped out the cigarette with his arms winding around your waist, legs feeling like jello and head going fuzzy. Tears blurred your vision as shocks of pain continued to pulse through your body, the searing pain making it feel like a hot brand was being pressed into your wrist.

In your blurred vision you could see five heads huddled around you, everything sounding submerged under water. Fingers ghosting over your burning skin while being passed over to someone else.

The yearn clawed at your heart and stomach like a wild animal, making beads of sweat blend in with tears. All you could think about was the pain, the pulsing pain in your wrist where the romance rune now glow deep amber instead of blinding yellow.

Voices sounding muffled in your ears, eyelids slipping closed as exhaustion wrapped it’s heavy blanket around you. Light taps hit your flushed cheek, voices only getting further and further away. A very faint shine caught your blurry vision before moving away, bright yellow lighting the backseat of the Trans Am.

Before sleep could consume you fully the dull burn in your wrist intensified, something digging into your rune sharply making a scream rip from your throat jolting you awake. Tears streaked down your face rapidly as the pain made it feel as if electricity and fire mingled together now, making pained sobs tear from your body that was sat in Patrick’s lap.

You stared down at the bloody amber rune, blood bubbling to the surface and down your skin. Patrick’s larger hands cupped your wet cheeks, his heart racing as he watched you with the tiniest bit of worry gleaming in his pale green eyes.

His fingers wiped away tears with pink streaks staining your cheek from the blood on his hand. The knife that he dug into your skin now the car floor.

The yearn still dug its sharp claws into your chest, but it got weaker the further you drove from the bar, from _him_. Your nausea subsided and instead left a tight feeling in your throat, making the whole situation hard to swallow as you focused on the buzz of electricity that still tingled the skin on your hand.


End file.
